


Last 12th Perigee (Maybe One Day)

by OnyxSardonyx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSardonyx/pseuds/OnyxSardonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last 12th Perigee, we gave you our hearts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last 12th Perigee (Maybe One Day)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a christmas present for my wonderful moirail Mia. It turned out sadder than I intended. Sorry.  
> Merry Christmas anyway.

He's lying with his head in your lap as you flip through one of Kankri's journals. As reading material goes, it's pretty boring, but you promised Kankri to take a look. Your other hand is in Mituna's hair, gently massaging his scalp as he purrs softly.

You thought he'd fallen asleep when he suddenly speaks.

"It's gonna be Twelfth Perigee in a few days", he says.

You drop the hand that's holding Kankri's journal. Mituna is looking at you, with his big, dreamy eyes that seem to see less of the world since his accident.

"We're in the afterlife", you say gently. "There's no such thing as time. Or Twelfth Perigee."

Sometimes, you think, he forgets that he's dead.

"No, but it is", he insists. "I counted the days, Latula. Twelfth Perigee's Eve is going to be in four days."

"In that case", you say. You know it's no use arguing with him when he comes to a realisation like this. Time doesn't exist; he probably counts a new day every time he wakes up from one of his fall-induced sleeps.

"What should I get you?", he asks.

You laugh warmly. "Don't be silly, 'tuna. You don't have to get me anything."

"But I want to", he insists.

You sigh. "I'll think about it", you promise him and pick up Kankri's journal again. Mituna relaxes and starts purring again as you stare at the pages - not reading a word that Kankri's written, but remembering.

 

It was the second sweep into the game, a thousand dream bubble sweeps ago. You remember the stagnation, how nothing even seemed to happen anymore. It was around that time that most people, even Meenah, slowly started to realise that they couldn't win this game.

Of course, for Meenah, it was only the beginning. She started trying to turn you and your friends against each other until she eventually managed to get herself killed because she pushed Damara too far... but before all that, you were all given one last evening of peace.

You don't remember where the others were, but it was you and Mituna and Kankri. You'd met up on Mituna's planet because it seemed the best option. You remember that it was cold, and the three of you huddled together for warmth.

It was before Mituna's accident, you remember, back when his big red-and-blue eyes still saw.

It was also still in the early days of your relationship. Even though you and Mituna had been dating for years, having Kankri with you was still new.

You close your eyes, wishing that that relationship had ever reached a stage beyond the early days.

You'd gotten each other presents, random things alchemised from slightly less random things. Kankri got you a fire-powered skateboard and Mituna a new set of shades that were a slightly darker red. You don't remember what you got them, some meaningless nothings. It wasn't the presents that made that day so special.

Twelfth Perigee had never been too special to you, but since you started dating Mituna, you celebrated it every year. It had almost become routine - you would snuggle and sing a few hideous songs and exchange presents. You would have sex as well, gentle and loving, mostly showing each other that you were there.

But Kankri was with you that time, and you knew that neither you nor Mituna really knew how to proceed with that. Kankri was definitely a part of your relationship by now, he was there, you loved him - but you'd never actually gone as far as having sex, mostly because both you and Mituna respected his oath of celibacy.

But even with that uncertainty in the air, it was wonderful. You remember being sandwiched between the two boys, your chest to Mituna's and your back against Kankri's back. Kankri was holding you and Mituna was taking turns kissing each of you. One for you, one for him, two for you, two for him.

You were warm, you were happy. You remember discovering that unlike Mituna and you, Kankri actually had a decent singing voice, so you and 'tuna listened to him rather than singing yourselves.

But when it came to the part of the night where Mituna and you would usually start undressing each other, even Kankri noticed the tension in the air.

And when he asked what was wrong, Mituna just said, "Usually at this stage, we have sex."

Bless is soul, he was always blunt, even before his accident.

"I mean", you added quickly, gripping Mituna's hand. "We don't want to force you to do anything. We don't have to do anything."

Kankri just looked at you both, his eyes large and full of uncertainty.

"You know that I took a vow -"

"Yes, and we're respecting that", you told him. "We're just, uh. Telling you what could happen. But that doesn't mean that it will or has to happen."

Just for a moment, you thought you saw a glint of hunger in Kankri's eyes.

"I - you - I would want to", he eventually said. "But."

"It's okay", you told him. You leaned in and kissed him. His teeth nipped gently at your lower lip. You were still holding Mituna's hand.

You leaned your forehead against Kankri's.

"You know we wouldn't tell anyone", Mituna said.

"Yes", Kankri said, "but that's not what it's about. I - I think, if you don't mind... I'd rather just, uh. Snuggle."

You remember laughing at that. That word sounded so strange out of Kankri's mouth. But of course, you complied to his wishes.

Kankri was in the middle this time, snuggled between you and Mituna. You remember thinking that he was very warm.

You miss him.

 

You realise you're still staring at his journal. You eyes are full of tears, and you don't even have your shades to hide them.

Mituna is still sleeping. You hope you can pull yourself together before he wakes up.

He remembered you after his accident, because you'd been dating for years.

He didn't remember Kankri. You've tried to make him remember, as has Kankri, but with little success.

Kankri and you both mostly keep to yourselves these days, because it's far too hard to remember what you lost.

Mituna is stirring. Your tears are still evident on your face.

He sits up.

"Are you crying?"

It's no use denying it. You press your lips together.

He looks at you, his eyes are almost clear.

"Kankri", he says.

Sometimes, he remembers. But never for very long.

You nod, and he pulls you in for a hug. You bury your head in his shoulder.

"I wish I could remember", he says softly.

Sometimes he only remembers that he remembered. "I'm sorry", he adds.

Apologise is all he ever does when he feels insecure. You break apart from him and cup his chin in your hand.

"It's not your fault", you tell him softly.

It would never occur to you to blame Mituna. You curse the foe he fought when he had his accident. You blame the game that brought you all together like this. You blame fate for making things happen like they did.

But not Mituna, never Mituna.

"I'm sorry", he says again. "I'm sorry."

You pull him close.

"It's okay", you say. "It's okay. It's okay."

He curls his arms around you and holds you.

Maybe one day, you think, maybe one day.


End file.
